Falling
by Soren Silverwolf
Summary: When Ravenpaw's daughter is brought to thunderclan, something horrible happens. When the rest see, will they accept her? And who is this strange cat wandering around the territories looking for someone called Akuma?
1. Prologue

Prologue

I race along the thunderpath, the former Bloodclan warriors hot on my tail. I hear claws swipe through the air behind me, and fear courses through my veins. The bundle in my jaws squirms as I let out a growl from the pain shooting through my white-tipped tail. _It's going to be okay, baby_ I think to my only daughter. She looks up, and seems to understand that she needs to keep still. I feel hot breath on the back of my neck and put on an extra burst of speed. Dashing onto the thunderpath cuts off a few of the more timid cats, but they are still too close for my liking. A screech sounds out, but I don't look back all I can see is the green of undergrowth in the forest. I hear voices I faintly remember calling after me; all I can understand is adrenalin and exhaustion. I burst into a clearing and keep running straight; suddenly the ground drops out from my paws.

"RAVENPAW!" I hear an orange tom screech at me. I twist in the air, and my precious kit drops from my mouth. I try to scream as my spine cracks against the hard ground, but nothing comes out. I am already dead. Look after her Firestar.


	2. race to the end

**Chapter 1**

_Race to the end_

I run, and all the while _she_ is following. Round a corner and through the tall tree-like legs of mammoth figures that loom above me. Fear has its way of sparking its cruel path through my veins as I run from the menace that is _she._

Turn left to slam into a large furred body; it's all a game to them, all of this has been planned out since I met _her_. I am simply a pawn in their cess board of life. The sinister grin is a new play of strategy. I know who will win in the end.

Teeth close around my throat and _she _screams for him not to hurt me. Everything will be alright, _she_ croons. I almost believe _her, her_ of all people, when that voice is used. I blink away the facade to see the cruel smirks and bared teeth of _her _followers. Lies are all that I have ever been given.

_Her_ soothing features melt away to a disappointed frown. _She_ orders them to take me away. _She_ tells me that _she_ loves me, that _she_ will protect me. I spit in _her_ face to earn a slash to mine. Again _she_ screams for me not to be injured.

I am dragged into a large underground cavern. Pipes and loose electrical wires are scattered everywhere, my captor accidentally pushes me into one and I feel pain shoot its way up my spine. I do not scream, but the agony is enough to make me stumble and lean against the large body at my side.

They take me to a cell. The stench of death and decay is enough to make a cat go insane, but I am used to it. She smiles reassuringly, it looks entirely wrong on the face that brings me such fear, and then she leaves. I await the terror the next few hours will bring.

The drumming begins. At first it was a soft pulsing, like the beating of a kit's heart. I barely noticed it, but then it got the slightest bit louder. Those steady, never ending beats ingrained themselves into my mind, and onto my soul.

In the dark, wretched place I began to see the demons that had resided in my heart. They pounded their drums of copper and steel with sickly grinning mouths whispering my darkest secrets for the whole world to hear.

I saw my former friends and clan mates. They heard my sorrows and misdeeds, and their faces grew grotesque with horror. I screamed to be forgiven and sobbed my regret into the cold stone floor. The demon's grin spreads wider, and delight at my suffering sparkles in its eyes.

The drums banish all rational thought, and they shake me to my core. I am screaming. I beg for the drums to stop, I even beg for _her _to come. Anything to stop the incessant throbbing of the drum's beat. By some miracle my prayers are answered. I take a huge breath, and a small giggle escapes me. It turns into laughter, then grows louder and louder until I am cackling hysterically.

A small cough comes from behind me. My hysteria is immediately ended and I whip around, insane eyes searching for the owner of the phantom cough. I then see _her_ standing at the door of my cell. She has a small smile playing at her lips as she dangles a ring of keys in her wicked claws.

My eyes widen, I run to the steel bars of my enclosure, it is the birdcage as I am the bird unable to spread my wings. She smirks as I reach through the metal poles separating me from my freedom.

She tells me that, to earn my freedom, I must sacrifice something of my own. I am willing to do anything to get out, so I nod franticly. I want freedom so badly it burns, a fire is coursing its way through my veins. A whimper escapes me and she chuckles softly then unlocks my prison's door.

When I run out of my cursed cell, I feel as if I could worship the very ground she walks on. Then I remember; it is _her_, the very one who caused all my suffering. I steel myself and brush past her with my head held high. She shakes her head, obviously amused, which only makes my anger spike higher.

The guards snarl at me as I pass, and my companion snarls back, making them quake in fear. I allow a smirk before remembering that I am no different.

We walk through a large pipe into the main ground. There is a large stone statue in the middle, the cats surrounding it are morbidly skinny and the waves of insanity that pour from their very being is enough to make one insane themselves. It is a familiar sight.

She leaps with the grace of flowing water unto the statue's misshapen head and lets out an ear-splitting screech. The deformed heads and broken gazes of her followers turn slowly to her. She gestures to me with a sadistic grin, and I have no choice but to come.

Once I have scrambled up the rough stone she looks to her guards, the only ones who have any decency left in them. One of them nods and disappears into the statue's hollow body.

I hear a scream, and turn to her in question. The grin just widens and a giggle escapes her. Looking embarrassed, she covers her mouth with her tail, eyes sparkling with mirth. The guard steps out of the statue with a small black and red bundle hanging from its jaws. It is screaming.

My eyes feel like they will pop out of my head. She bursts out laughing, eyes glinting in the rising moon's light. I turn to her with shock written on my face. What is she doing? Barely containing her laughter she beckons to the guard. The large dirty-white tom jumps up with the same grace as she, and gives her the squirming kit.

_Daddy! _It yells at me.

She turns to me. _This is yours? _A fake innocent expression playing on her face. Rage surges through me. She smiles. _You said you'd give anything… _Not this… never this! She's yours too, I scream at her. _Mine to give then… Please Raven, the Gods will be so happy! This is an honour!_

Never.

I streak past her and onto the guard, raking my thorn-sharp claws down his face. He yowls on pain, and at the moment he lets go of my kit, I snatch her up and run. Past The throng of half-dead cats and through the mesh of metal that is the barrier between me and the outside world. I glance back once when I hear her screech.

_Get Them!_

**Alright… That was A really long wait, I know. Sorry, no excuse on my part. I just didn't have any inspiration… well, here it is. I hope you like it, and I will hopefully have the next one out by the 13th ****of August. Review Response time!**

**It's a maze of jaffas****: I'm glad you liked it, and as for the "it's okay baby" Thing, you will find out later why he speaks like that.**

**Ashlight11****: I've always wanted to explore a little more with Ravenpaw. And you'll find out a little more about the mysterious **_**She **_**in the chapter after the next one! Thanks for the review! **


	3. In the light of the night

**Chapter Two**

_In the light of the night_

**Firestar**

I watch as the light in my long lost friend's eyes dies out and regret fills my heart. Shaking my head I turn to his kit; the small red and black body is writhing in pain.

"Jayfeather!" I call out and he races out of the medicine cat den with grace a blind cat should not possess. He pads over with a bundle of herbs hanging from his mouth.

"Stay back, she won't be able to breathe with you hovering like that," the grey tom spits.

I hadn't realized that I was so close. Stepping back I feel a tail on my shoulder. Bright yellow eyes look at me sadly.

"Greystripe, I-" But he just shakes his head, then leans it on my shoulder. I give his ears a comforting lick and turn back to where Jayfeather is looking over the small kit, prodding her in different places to assess the damage.

"She'll live," he mews, "but her back right leg is broken"

"Will she be able to become a warrior?" My mate whispers, worry written on her face.

"Of course she will!" Greystripe cries.

Jayfeather lets out a huff and mutters something about warriors and know-it-all's.

"I don't know yet, she is still just a kit so I might be able to put it back into place," he growls. "But you can never know about-"

We hear a large snap from the kit and turn in surprise to see her standing calm and tall on all of her feet. She shakes herself out and walks unsteadily over to Ravenpaw's body.

"Daddy?" She whispers and faces me with shining grey eyes, "He's dead, isn't he?"

All I can do is nod numbly as sobs rack the small kit's body. Whitewing rushes over from where her and her kits are standing by the nursery.

"Shh, little one, everything is going to be okay," she murmurs softly into the kit's ear.

The queen turns to me abruptly, eyes wide.

"I'll take care of her, Firestar, I have more than enough milk, even after Shadekit." I nod.

"Thank you Whitewing."

Brambleclaw pads over to me,

"Firestar, I know this is a lot to handle right now, but we still need to send out patrols."

"I know, I'll take a few cats along the Shadowclan border to the lake," I mew. I'm tired, but duty comes first.

"Thanks," he says grinning. "I'd do it, but Squirrelflight asked me to hang out today"

"I understand," I say with a smirk. I might just be having more grand-kits after all.

Greystripe walks over and looks at Brambleclaw questioningly. The brown tabby is staring off into space with a small smirk playing on his face. The older tabby turns to me and flicks his ears with a knowing smile.

"So…. Patrols?" Brambleclaw snaps out of his haze with a small jump.

"Yeah, Firestar's leading the sunhigh one."

"I'll go," the grey tabby mews facing me. "Who else should we take?"

I look around the camp. Golden and red leaves are strewn about, trampled by the feet of my cats going about their daily work. It's as if nothing ever happened, as if my friend hadn't just fell from the cliff and died at my feet; as if, by some miracle, the small kit hadn't just fixed a broken leg in a matter of sec-

"Firestar?" My grey friend is looking at me, seeming concerned.

I blink and give him a puzzled look. The grey tom sighs and gestures to the rest of the camp.

"Oh, we should also take Brackenfur and Spiderleg," I say, startled out of my reverie. "Could you go get them?"

The former deputy shakes his head in disbelief and then walks off to fetch the requested warriors.

Brushing past the browning leaves I feel a chill go through my veins and the wind pushes me towards the lake. I look at my fellow warriors, but they don't seem to notice anything.

_Come to me._

I whip around searching for the source of the voice, then the wind starts to blow with monumental strength.

Suddenly everything is cold, when I put down my paws agony races to my core. Shivers streak down my spine and the wind continues to pull me to the lake. The dark grey clouds start to swirl; down and down they fall, surrounding me in a vortex of black, ominous fog. My companions have disappeared.

_Come to ME. _

There is a patch of green in all the bleak grey that makes up this new, terrible world. A beautiful russet she-cat is standing just beyond this green. She smiles at me and walks to the still, shimmering lake.

_COME TO ME!_

The horrific screech fills my ears and reverberates in my skull. Lightning cracks above my head and I leap, racing to the shrinking patch of green.

I burst out of the clouds and onto lush grass. The bright red of the she-cat's coat stands out like a splash of blood on the expanse of green. She laughs and runs off towards the lake, then leaps and tries to land on a small island in the middle. Missing, she splashes into the water with a yelp.

I gasp, run forward and, without a doubt in my mind, jump into the lake after her. Abruptly her distressed face morphs into a sinister grin. The beautiful blue water transforms into angry grey waves that make my pelt stick to my body, pulling me down.

The she-cat looks down on me from the island with a smile, her grey eyes shining.

_You came. _

Claws scrape the fur on my legs, and jaws clamp around my tail dragging me into the dark abyss of the lake.

"Help!" I yowl at her, but water rushes into my throat and fills my lungs.

I look down to fight off whatever is pulling me, and what I see shocks all the air out of my body. Cat-like creatures grin at me with teeth like sharp rocks. Their eyes look like the eggs we sometimes find down on the water's edge; huge, white and pupil-less. Their bloated bodies have no fur to speak of, and the claws that prick my skin are as sharp as thorns.

The water around me turns a diluted form of red as thick blood rushes from the gashes in my skin. I can feel the pressure from the freezing water on my chest, and black spots blur my vision. I try to breath, but all that comes in is the frigid water that surrounds me.

Everything turns black, then all is warm. The night-like darkness turns into a bright field filled with flowers. I sigh in relief.

_Thank you for coming._

**First of all, Thank all of you for the wonderful reviews, favourites, and alerts! I really can't believe how many of you like this!**

Jaffa Maze: Thanks for the advise, and I know that the forest cats wouldn't know about all those human things, but he was in the twoleg place, and has been for quite a while. You see, the way I'm doing this is, as his daughter's life moves forward, I'm telling Ravenpaw's life in between the real chapters, and his is moving backwards. So, if there are any things that you don't understand in the Ravenpaw chapters, it's because it will be explained later. And yeah, I did get kind of sick of writing it that way, I was just experimenting with a different style…

Kcmyers: Thank you very much!

thundercat29r: You'll find out about her soon.

Warriors Heart: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

So, next chapter out by August 20th ! Until next time,

~Soren Silverwolf


End file.
